Mei's Bare Birthday
by StarBloodZero
Summary: It's Mei's first birthday at Ecopoint Antarctica and she gets her first birthday present in the form of an initiation right. ENF (Embarrassed Nude Female) story involving Mei and the scientists of Ecopoint Antarctica.
1. Chapter 1

The warm water of her shower was a pleasant change of pace, truth be told it was rather hot. Mei didn't mind much though, it was a pleasant release from the time spent in the cold biting antarctic winds and a good way to wake herself up gently in the mornings. After this and a warm cup of tea work would seem like a breeze. Not only that but considering today was her birthday maybe captain Opara would go easy on her.

The crew's personal rooms weren't luxurious but it was plenty to work with for any scientist in a remote location. If anything compared to normal circumstances the researchers here were living in the lap of luxury. They each had their own room in the crew quarters about the size and layout of a simple motel room, but obviously much cleaner. Each room had a bed, a television, a closet, and a small private bathroom. The bathroom felt more like a personal locker room though, since the shower head was out in the open with no divider of any kind.

"I guess it's time to get out… or stop washing I guess." Mei said to herself with a sweet little giggle. She turned off the water with a pleasant sigh and wiped her face with her hands. Eyes closed she turned around to grab her towel off the wall hook but to her surprise her hand came into contact with the smooth metal wall. She blinked her eyes several times to open them properly. Though her sight wasn't perfect she couldn't see her towel anywhere and could tell it definitely wasn't where it should be or even on the floor. She slowly made her way over to the sink, grabbing her glasses, and slipping them on. Her surprise was confirmed, her towel was gone. Not only that but her pajamas she removed before the shower were missing as well.

"W-What?!" Mei's heart sank a little. Maybe she had just misremembered it but she was sure she left her pajamas on the floor. Not only that but she knew for a fact she had a nice fluffy towel on the wall. Mei muttered some manderin curse words under her breath and moved her wet hair behind her head. She get it as dry as she could by quickly shaking her hands over it. Stepping into her bedroom she let out a loud gasp and her eyes widened.

Immediately she saw her bedsheets were gone. "Oh no, no, no no!" she squeaked and hurried over to her closet, only to find it completely empty except for her slippers and a few pairs of snow boots. She felt her heart sink again, feeling violated and invaded. Knowing someone had seen her naked without her consent she shivered and instinctively wrapped her arm over her plump breasts and laid a hand over her freshly shaven pussy. "Snowball? Snowball wake up." She whimpered.

The little drone on it charging station fluttered its digital eyes open and beeped a few times. It popped up and hovered in the air, seeming a little perplexed as to why its keeper hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"You didn't see anything, did you? Where did all my clothes go?" Mei whimpered.

Snowball just looked around the room in confusion before his eyes were replaced with a digital question mark. This wasn't exactly comforting to me, who started pacing back and forth, letting her hands off her body, locking her fingers behind her head and leaning her head back. If anyone had been present it would be the perfect opportunity to see her plump body bounce with every frantic step. Despite being nude she was still warm and her bright pink nipples were silky soft. Her plump asscheeks bounces just as much as her heavy breasts, something Mei became painfully aware of the more time she spent bare.

"Okay, snowball. Call Arrhenius, she's probably the least likely to be involved in this… just a voice call please. No video for obvious reasons."

The little drone beeped and a telephone picture popped up on his screen. He made a classic ringing sound as the call connected and to Mei's relief Arrhenius answered with no sign of ill intent.

"Good morning, Mei." The seemingly sweet older woman answered.

Mei said in a whisper, "Arrhenius, please, can you run and get me some spare clothes? I think someone is playing a prank on me."

"Oh I know, dear." The older woman answered calmly, Mei feeling her throat tightening up. "It's your birthday! And here it's tradition you spend it in your birthday suit." She giggles and Mei could hear the laughs of her team members in the background. "Now don't stall. Come on to the Crew Quarters. You've got a big day ahead of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Mei couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her whole team, her friends, were all in on this sick game. Her cheeks went red with a blush and she couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arm over her big breasts and hand over her crotch again.

"W-Why?!" She asked bewildered. "That's so mean! You can't be serious right now, Arrhenius." The young woman whimpered.

"Relax Mei, it's all in good fun. Besides, next month you'll be on the other end of this when MacReady's birthday comes around." The older woman said, keeping a calming almost grandmotherly tone to her voice. "Trust me, after a little while you'll almost forget you're nude… almost." she laughed softly.

Mei mumbled in Mandarin again before huffing, "Nobody has seen me naked since I was little, I can't do this. It's humiliating."

"Think of it as a chance to bond." She encouraged Mei. "You have no reason to be ashamed of your body and we are your friends. We wouldn't dream of insulting you."

"Please?" Mei pleaded. "Isn't there any way I can get out of this? I'll do anything."

"I'm afraid not." Arrhenius said, still calm as ever. "Trust me, it won't be as bad as you think. I would be willing to bet by the end of the day you'll even be enjoying it. It's rather fun in all honesty."

"I highly doubt that." Mei said defiantly, puffing out her cheeks. She was quiet for a moment and let out a defeated sigh. "Fine! I'll be out in a minute…"

Snowball ended the call as Mei started pacing back and forth again, playing with her fingers with her head down. Her hair was starting to get drier but was hanging loose around her shoulders. Again with each step she could feel her fat breasts bouncing along with her thick thighs and chubby smooth asscheeks. As more and more time passed it became solidified in her mind just how exposed she was.

"I can't do this, oh my God, I can't believe I'm going to do this." Mei let out a deep sigh, her body shivering and shaking with anxiety. However, she couldn't help but start to feel a little excitement and that scared her more than anything. "Stay with me, Snowball, I'll need your support." She smiled and reached out, petting the little drone as if he were her pet. She moved over to her closet and put her slippers onto her feet before she stood in front of her door. She again hid her body with her hands as the door automatically slid open. Down the hall she could hear her friends chatting in the Crew Quarters which caused her to squeeze her juicy body tighter.

She slowly started taking steps forward, fully starting to comprehend her situation. Her friends, her coworkers, her teammates were about to see her at her most vulnerable. A way no one had ever seen her before. She knew eventually they would see all of her but having her arms over her more private areas gave her a small bit of comfort. Snowball followed along behind her, just slightly above her head like a tiny guardian angel.

Walking slower than she did in her room her body doesn't give as much jiggle. Not only that but her hands around her breasts kept them still. Her ass however was very much unprotected and she felt like with every step it wiggled and bounced. She finlay was able to start walking up the steps leading into the Crew Quarters when suddenly the lights went out.

Mei let out a soft gasp as she was surrounded by darkness. She slowly made her way up the steps more until she could see the light of the hologram game table she was fond of playing ping pong at.

"H-Hello? Guys?" She asked quietly.

Suddenly there was a flash of light from a phone camera and the lights came back on, almost blinding her.

"Happy Birthday, Mei!" All five of her teammates called out.

Mei gasped again, both taken back by having her picture taken and by the decorations all around the room. Banners had been hung up all around the room, wishing her a happy birthday in all the teammates native languages. Blue and white streamers lined the walls to accent the whole room, and around the kitchen area all of her friends were standing around a birthday cake where Torres started lighting the candles.

Mei felt a swirl of emotions inside. She felt humiliated she had her picture taken but at the same time she strangely felt an aura of love and affection from her friends. Maybe this was a very strange ritual they had but they took a lot of time and put a lot of heart into this whole party.

"Y-you guys… I'm at a loss for words right now." she blushed.

They all laughed and Adams walked over to her, slapped her back, and gave her a hardy smile. "Aww, Mei. You're one of us. You're our friend."

"... Can I have my clothes back then… friend?" She put on a comical smile, trying to worm her way out of her predicament.

The crew chuckled again and Adams replied, "You can tonight. First you need to enjoy your cake." He kept his arm around her and forced her closer to the table and booth next to the cooking area. Mei blushed as her naked asscheeks came in contact with the rubbery blue material and scooted closer to the inside of the table.

Mei kept her breasts covered and kept her legs closed tight once she sat down. Her friends all smiled and put her cake in front of her, candles burning brightly. Mei made a nervous giggle but put on a genuine smile. Except for having no clothes this was rather nice.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… thank you all." she leaned in and blew her candles out. Her friends cheered for her and clapped, wishing her a happy birthday once more. Inside Mei felt a little upset her clothes didn't magically appear on her body like she wished.

Captain Opara spoke up, "We'll give you your presents later tonight. After you've gone through everything." He said and started cutting up the cake, giving everyone a piece while Torress gave everyone a cup of warm tea or hot coffee as they preferred.

Mei blushed deeper and cleared her throat. "Gone through everything? What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, slowly taking a bite of the cake, her face perking up at the delicious taste. She even let her guard down enough to lower her arm and fully reveal her pink nipples fully to the crew for the first time.

MacReady giggled and sat down beside Mei, wrapping an arm around her. "Well, you'll be doing a little more than just spending the day naked." She giggled and took a sip of her tea. "But don't worry. It's all fun and games."

Mei swallowed a little hard as she sipped on her own tea, "I'm gonna regret this but… what exactly?"


End file.
